


Emursive

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Broadway, Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Food, Inspired by my trip to NYC... but reality was much less exciting lol, Modern AU, New York City, Sleep No More - Freeform, Theater - Freeform, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is dragged to an Emursive Theatrical Performance(Sleep No More) in New York by her best friend. She's never been a fan of theater, but this night may change her feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korra's POV

**The McKittrick Hotel**

“How many times have you gone to this now?” I ask as I lean against the cool brick behind me.

“This’ll be my fourth time. I swear you’re going to love this Kor.” Opal smiles at me warmly and pulls out the two tickets she had bought earlier. “I know you’re not that into plays and theater, but this is different. We literally get to walk around and touch everything. Plus the drinks are good and the actors are usually pretty easy on the eyes,” she says as she hands me the ticket, which looks more like a fancy invitation than a ticket.

“We’ll see about that,” I challenge.

It’s my first time at an immersive theatre and I’m not really sure what to expect. All I know is that Opal loves it and the one she’s brought me to is called ‘Sleep No More.’ It’s supposedly set in this abandoned hotel and is based on Macbeth and some other plays or movies.

I knew it was popular, but wasn’t prepared for this. There’s already a line of forty people or so waiting in the crisp fall air of New York. Most are dressed in more formal clothing, including Opal. She’s in a dark green dress that has a heart shaped collar and has lace sleeves. The skirt flares out just a bit and falls just below her knees.

For me, I’m in a nice pair of black pants, a black button up, and dress shoes. Opal told me beforehand to dress a bit more comfortably since there was a lot of walking when it comes to the performance.

“Oh look! The doors are finally opening.”

I look over at Opal to see her bouncing on her feet, excited for the evening ahead of us.

* * *

The box office attendee extends her hand, holding two cards out to us. “When your card is called you can go in. There’s a bar and live music when you go in, so enjoy yourselves until then.”

“Thanks!” Opal hands me one card and keeps one for herself. “What’d they give you?” she asks after looking at her own.

“Three of spades.”

“Awe, we won’t go in together. I have four of diamonds.”

“Wait… we won’t be together?” I ask as we walk through a weaving corridor that is lit with only a few lights.

“We would have ended up splitting anyways,” she states nonchalantly.

We finally reach the end of the darkness and are greeted by a dimly lit bar and lounge area. There’s a small stage with a band playing live straight ahead and reserved tables around it. To the left there is a line of people waiting to go into the rest of the hotel.

Whoever designed this place did an amazing job. It’s as if I’ve traveled through time and am back in the late 1930’s. The woods are all dark and the carpet is a deep burgundy with golden patterns along its edges. People are mingling all around with alcohol in hand.

“Let’s get something to drink.” Opal pulls me along until we reach the bar and a man with sharp eyebrows and spiky hair greets us.

“Evening ladies, what can I get for you?” He smirks at us and twiddles with his mustache.

I glance at Opal and then the array of alcohol behind the man. “Just a beer for me.”

“Lite or dark?”

“Dark please.”

He nods and pours a beer from tap for me. I take it from him with a polite nod and ‘thank you’ as he turns his attention to Opal. “How about you hun?”

“What do you recommend?”

“Hmm, me?” he suggests with another smirk.

“Oh really?” Opal asks in surprise. I just shake my head and take another swig of my beer.

The man chuckles and leans on the counter. “What I really recommend is this here punch.” He places a hand on the large container full of an amber liquid. He then explains what’s in it and makes a few more jokes.

“That sounds great. I’ll take one of those.”

The bartender nods and fills a small glass for Opal. “Thanks,” she says as she leaves a tip for him.

“Quite generous of you. Thank you,” he says as we walk towards an empty area to wait.

“This is already so much fun.” Opal’s smile practically covers her whole face and I soon smile back.

“It’s cool so far. How’s the drink?”

“Really good… but a bit strong.” She extends her arm. “Want to try?”

“Sure.” I take it from her and take a small sip. It’s sweet and tastes good, but it’s definitely very strong. “Yeah it is good and strong.” I chuckle and then drink more of my own beer.

We don’t chat for long before a woman’s voice is heard over the chatter. “All people with threes may now enter. Please line up to be shown where to go.”

“I guess that’s me.” I say as I put my empty glass onto a tall table.

“Have fun! Since we probably won’t see each other again, we can meet here when it’s over.”

“Sounds good.”

I leave Opal to line up with the other threes and we’re ushered into a small room. But before we’re allowed in we are handed a white venetian mask. The man instructs us to put it on and then we all wait.

The woman from before who told us to line up, enters the room in a shimmering blue gown. “Please put on your masks now. We ask for you to keep them on while you’re in the rest of the hotel, except for the lobby area. We welcome you to touch and travel anywhere, but please be mindful of where you are standing. If it gets to be too much please come back to the lobby and enjoy refreshments and live music. Henry here will take you now.” She motions to a man in a three piece suit and we all watch him as he guides us into the elevator.

After a few moments we all squeeze into it and Henry closes the door. “It is best to travel on your own. The best things happen then.”

The elevator door slides open and in a moment he grabs a girl’s arm and forces her out of the elevator. He then shuts the door and lets out a deep laugh. “Again, it is best to travel on your own.”

The elevator moves further up and he lets out some more people, but then stops the rest from leaving, splitting up a couple that was holding hands. “You didn’t think I’d let you two travel together did you?”

We go up one more floor and some more people leave the elevator. A small group is left including myself and Henry lets us all out. “Enjoy your stay,” he says as we pass.

The whole place is dimly lit and it’s cold. I’m not sure as to where to go, so I wait to see what the others do. Most go left, so I decide to go right. Might as well listen to Henry and travel on my own.

I weave my way through what seems to be some type of courtyard, or cemetery. It’s hard to tell. At the end of it are a couple of doors that have windows all around and in the room is a group of people.

In the center of the room is a white bathtub and in the right corner is a large bed. Around the sides of the room is seating as well as old furniture stacked on top of one another. There’s even a piano that seems to be functional.

On the bed lays a man without a mask on. He’s the first actor I’ve come upon and he just looks into the distance saying nothing. Some audience members watch him, while others are reading the letters strewn around on the ground. I’m about to leave the room, but pause as a woman in a black gown struts in. She pays no mind to the people around her and begins to strip.

Opal had told me that this theatre was risqué, but I hadn’t expected this. The woman strips completely before slipping on a nightgown and goes over to the bed. She crawls forward, pulling the man forward and forcing their lips together. Suddenly the man pushes her off and they begin to perform a violent dance on the bed and around the rest of the room.

I’m not really sure what to do so I just stand back and watch the scene unfold. It seems that I was just thrown into the performance without seeing the beginning or even knowing who these people are. They continue their dancing until the man rushes out of the room, leaving the woman to weep on the bed. Some type of lovers quarrel I think, but I’m not sure.

I take a moment to look at the letters on the floor, but soon back away again.

The man from before now stumbles back into the room, but something's different. He's covered in blood. I watch as the woman helps him remove his clothing and guides him into the bath. She washes him and comforts him, until it seems that they have another silent argument. He once again storms out and the woman is left distraught.

I don’t know if I should stay in the room or go to another. But in the end I decide it’s best to leave and explore. I continue to wander through the darkness until I find a narrow stairwell. I go down a floor, figuring that I was on the top floor since there was no way to go up. This floor is different. It looks like the lobby of an old fashioned hotel with the baggage claims and old telephones around. There’s also a small dining area that has classic cutlery and dishes. Further into that area is a place to get the keys from the porter. Way further down is a bar as well as a sitting area.

Suddenly I hear something come from near the baggage area and I go back to there. I see a pregnant woman looking confused and sickly as she removes a white cloth off of a mirror. She gazes into the mirror as if in a trance and begins to dance. Her motions are awkward and sudden. I wince as I hear her knee hit something hard, but she continues to dance as if nothing has happened.

She stops without warning and leaves the mirror and enters the dining area. She sits down and spreads jam onto a piece of burnt toast and takes a dainty bite. She freezes though as another woman enters. She’s tall with raven locks that flow down her back. She’s wearing a red gown that hugs her body and reveals almost all of her back. I don’t get a chance to see her face, but I watch as she approaches the shorter pregnant woman. She caresses her cheek and runs a hand down her arm.

The taller woman turns on her heels quickly and I see the rest of her. The gown dips low and shows much of her chest and truly compliments her body type. My eyes trail upwards along her slender neck and over her defined features. Her lips are painted a ruby red and her eyes are shadowed in dark makeup. Her nose is slim and straight and her cheekbones are high. It’s weird that I don’t feel bad for staring. It must be because of the mask. There’s something about anonymity that allows people to do things that they normally wouldn’t.

The ravenette strolls around us and pours something into a glass. She then puts in some kind of powder and a conniving smile spreads across her lips.

She struts towards the pregnant woman and taunts her with the drink. The pregnant woman is forced to crawl and climb around the dining area, just for a small sip of the unknown liquid. The dance is fluid and I’m mesmerized by the taller one. Her movements are precise and clean, but also so natural as she brings the pregnant woman closer. The dance pauses as the ravenette sits on the counter and dips two fingers into the glass of liquid. She holds her fingers up and the pregnant woman sucks them wantonly. She repeats this, but the third time she dips her fingers into the liquid, it’s different. She swipes her fingers across her own lips and the two women kiss.

I know it’s an act, but I feel like it’s wrong to watch this happen. That I shouldn’t have seen the two people before in the bathtub, that I shouldn’t be seeing these women kiss. But I also feel drawn into the act, wanting to know what is happening and why. I want to know who these characters are and why they are acting this way. The act pulls me away from reality, even forgetting about the other audience members watching.

The two women part and the ravenette rushes to leave the room. I decide to follow her down the stairs and into another area. There is a bed in this room, with another man sleeping on it. She goes over and dances around the bed. He wakes and they kiss and the dance continues soon after that. The dance ends with him falling back asleep… or dying. I’m not really sure. Everything about this has been confusing to me. The ravenette covers him with the blanket and goes to the chest at the end of the bed. She takes out a metronome and flicks it to life. As the soothing clicking fills the room, she goes to place his shirt on the back of a chair and puts away his shoes. She looks around at all of us and then leaves the room. I and some others follow her down a narrow hallway and to a closed door. She turns abruptly and scans the small crowd.

My breath catches as our eyes meet and she holds out her hand to me. I’m not sure what to do, but when she nods her head slightly I take her hand. She pulls me close and leans in towards me.

“Wait here,” she whispers. Her voice is smooth and seductive. It pulls me in, but as I lean closer to her she pulls away and rushes into the room. I go to follow, but she quickly closes the door behind her.

I glance around at the others around me and they all are looking at me. They all leave the area to explore and find other actors, but I stay put.

I don’t wait long before she opens the door and holds her hand out. I take it and she guides me into the small room. There’s a small bed as well as an old wooden chair. I don’t get to look around much before I feel her hands on my mask. She lifts it up and off before I can even react. She places it onto the counter next to an empty glass and turns to look me straight in the eyes.

I suddenly feel vulnerable as my anonymity is gone. She leans closer and her face is just a few inches away. My breath catches as she speaks again.

“You look tired.”

I’m not sure if I should say anything, so I decide not to and stare at her like an idiot.

She grins at me and motions for me to sit in the chair. I sit down without a word and she speaks again.

“Do you hear that? Do you hear the ocean?”

I raise an eyebrow at her. I don’t mean to, but I just do. I know it’s an act, but it all seems so silly.

She seems to glare at me as she effortlessly lifts herself onto the lofted bed and crawls closer to where the chair is. She brings her face closer to mine, even more than earlier. A shiver runs down my spine as she runs a finger up and down my arm. The touch is so soft and light that I almost don’t feel it.

“You hear the sound of the waves? The rhythm. The music.”

She stares at me intensely, but then the lights go out. For a few seconds I hear nothing, but then the lights go back on. She stares at me for another moment before gracefully slipping down from the bed. She flips a fan on and struts across the room. She grabs a sheer nightgown hanging from the back of the door we came in through. I tilt my head, thinking that she wants me to put it on, but instead she reaches over me and attaches the nightgown to the fan. I’m now in this swirling tunnel of white created from the blowing nightgown and at the end of the tunnel is the ravenette. She pours a white liquid into the glass on the cabinet and sways her hips. She dances seductively as she nears me and holds the glass out to me.

I take it from her, my eyebrows furrow as I swirl the liquid around in the glass. I clear my throat and look her dead in the eye. “Is this milk? Cause I’m lactose intolerant.”

I hold back a smile as I see the corner of her lip flinch upwards, but then quickly shift back into a straight line.

“Fear not,” she says in an even tone, back in character. I know I shouldn’t, but I want to make her break character.

I smile at her. “I was just kidding, but if I wasn’t that would definitely not be good.” This doesn’t get her to react as before.

I bring the glass to my lips and take a little sip. It’s definitely milk. I drink the rest of it as she motions with her hand for me to continue. Once I finish the milk, she reaches out and takes the glass from me slowly. I can’t help, but notice her pale fingers glancing my own tan ones as she does. She then removes the nightgown from the fan and returns it to the hanger on the door. She extends her hand and I take it without hesitation now. She helps me stand, but suddenly pushes me against the wall.

I let out a huff of air in surprise as her intense gaze falls on my lips. She then glances back up and our eyes meet. It hits me hard. The realization that her eyes are stunning. They literally have taken my breath away. They’re this vibrant green that even in this dim lighting shimmer. They draw me in and I feel no shame at looking straight into them.

Her eyes flash back down to my lips and my eyes do the same to hers. I know it’s an act, but she makes me want to kiss her. I want to feel those ruby lips against mine. I want to know what she tastes like. I want to know more about her. Not her character, but her.

I feel slender fingers grip my chin and guide me upwards. While my head is lifted, I notice her leaning downwards and my breath hitches as I realize that there is barely any space between the two of us. I just wait for the moment that she'll pull away, but it never comes. She hesitates slightly, but then leans forward the rest of the way, our lips meeting.

Her lips are waxy from the lipstick and she tastes of milk. I take in a deep breath through my nose as she pushes closer and our lips meet even more. Jasmine and citrus surround me as our lips continue their own dance, separate from the performance outside of this room. My head is spinning. I can feel my heart racing from the kiss and from her being so close. I wish for the kiss to last forever, but the ravenette pulls away and smirks at me. It's as if she knows that she’s taken a piece of my heart with that kiss.

She doesn’t say a word as she returns the mask to its rightful place and ushers me out of the room. I don’t even have a chance to make another joke or say something flirty before the door is shut behind me. I don’t know if I should wait for her to leave the room to follow her story, or if that would be creepy. I decide against it and leave the area with my heart still racing. As soon as I’m gone, I instantly regret my decision and wish that I had stayed. I wish that I had the guts to continue watching her dance, to continue to see her story unfold, but I can’t. She’s pulled me in, but I know it’s just an act.

* * *

“Korra!” I hear my name called out and I see Opal in the crowd of people. I push my way through and finally reach my friend. She grasps my hand and we weave our way outwards together.

“Did you have fun?” I ask her.

“Of course. It’s amazing every time. Did you?”

“Uh yeah, it was interesting. Confusing, but interesting.” We walk down the sidewalk towards the subway entrance.

“Yeah it is, but the more times you go the more you can piece together.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“You know what sucks?”

“What?” I ask as we walk down the stairs.

“I still haven’t gotten a one-on-one with any of the actors and I’ve been here multiple times!”

“Oh,” I say without thinking.

She looks at me and then it clicks with her. “You did not?! What happened?!”

I go on to explain to her everything that happened in the room and she’s got the giddiest look on her face. I do omit the fact that I enjoyed the kiss way too much though.

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah.”

  
**Marquee**

I smooth my blazer out as the bouncer looks our group up and down. He nods for us to go in and I let out a sigh of relief. I had heard that this place turns people down without batting an eye and I was hoping that I’d be alright. I mean it’s not too often you see a woman in a suit rather than a skimpy dress when going clubbing. The rest of my group consists of scantily clad Opal, Jinora, Angela, and Fareeha. Along with dapper looking Kai, Hanzo, and Genji.

We find a table pretty quickly, lucky that a group had just left it. We finish a couple of shots each and make it to the dance floor feeling the slight buzz.

The place is amazing and we’re lucky to be with Hanzo and Genji. The brothers run a huge law firm that’s super successful and well known. They’re able to get into anywhere easily.

Hanging from the ceiling in the very center is a large disco ball surrounded by beams that glow orange and yellow. Along everywhere else there are strobelights that bath the dancefloor in different colors and patterns. Around the swarmed dancefloor are fancy booths and a bar to the right. Looking up there is a second floor full of vips drinking and mingling, just watching the chaos below. Also from the ceiling hang dancers using silk and on lifted platforms women dance in almost nothing. The DJ at the front pumps his fist as he spins and mixes the bass heavy music.

The group dances together, but slowly it dwindles down to just me, Opal, and Jinora. We jump and dance, truly having a blast as the alcohol really sets in, until Opal stops suddenly. Her jaw has gone slack and she’s staring towards the balcony area. My gaze follows and I smirk at her.

“See someone you like there?” I shout to her.

“He’s from ‘Sleep No More’! Remember him?”

I glance up one more time and realize that she’s right. He was the stockily built porter at ‘Sleep No More’ a couple of nights ago. My thoughts leave him though and the image of the ravenette flashes before my eyes. If he’s here, could she be? I quickly shake the ridiculous thought from my mind. Just because they work together doesn’t mean that they hang out with one another.

“Yeah I do. If he comes down, you should try to dance with him!”

“No way!” She yelps.

“There’s nothing to lose!” I encourage.

“Fine. Maybe I will!”

I just smirk at her. “I’m grabbing another drink, you want something?”

“No I’m good.”

“Okay.”

I weave my way through the mass of people and finally reach the bar. It takes forever just to flag down the bartender for a beer. This is the only time I wish to be in a skimpy dress. It definitely gets you free drinks and better service from the bartender. I wait a couple more minutes, but instead of the beer I’ve ordered he’s handing me something else.

“This isn't what I ordered”

“Just doing as I was asked.”

“I’m not paying for this!”

“It’s already been paid for.” Without another word he walks away and I swear to god if it weren’t so crazy in here, I’d have yelled at him for not bringing me my proper drink. I sigh and take the glass and swirl the liquid in it. I put it back down, not sure what it is.

Suddenly I feel a body press against my back and a familiar seductive voice. “Don’t tell me you’re really lactose intolerant.”

I literally freeze. My mind tells my body to do something, to turn to face the woman, to say something, but nothing happens.

The body against my back moves and from the corner of my eye I see the ravenette sit down beside me. Her slender hand wraps around my bicep and she gives it a little squeeze.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

This snaps me out of my trance and I finally turn my head to look at her. Again she takes my breath away. She’s dressed to kill tonight. Her makeup is perfect, purple eyeshadow with dark eyeliner, lips still a striking red. Green eyes that pop against soft looking porcelain skin. Raven locks that fall in just the right way over her shoulders. But what tops it off is her dress. It’s all black and the sides are open, revealing way too much sideboob for my mind to function properly. Her whole back is exposed and the dress stops high on her thighs making her slim legs look like they run on forever. I bite my lower lip without even realizing.

I hear her giggle and say something and my eyes snap upwards. “What?” I ask with a confused look on my face.

“I said that you look good.”

“Oh,” I lift the arm that she was holding previously and rub the back of my neck with my hand. “Thanks,” I finally mutter out. “You do too.”

She smiles warmly at me and my heart races. I hadn’t gotten to see her smile properly until now and it instantly has become something I want to see more of.

“Thank you.” I watch as she tilts her head and runs a hand through her hair. “I didn’t get to introduce myself properly last time. I’m Asami.”

“Korra,” I say as I extend my hand for her to shake. Her hand’s soft and her grip firm as she shakes it.

I look at the glass in front of me and then everything falls into place. I grasp it and hold it up. “Thanks for the milk too,” I say with a slight chuckle.

“You’re welcome. The bartender gave me the weirdest look when I asked him if they had any.”

“Oh I bet. Milk isn’t the most common thing to order in bars.”

“It’s actually cream, so feel free to not drink it.”

At hearing that I wave down the bartender, who now comes over instantly since Asami is with me. “Can you use this cream to make 'A Muthaphukkin Gud Drink' for her. And a White Russian for me. Thanks.”

“A mother fuckin’ good drink?” Asami asks me as the bartender goes to work.

“A Muthaphukkin Gud Drink yeah. I thought the drink kind of reflects you.”

Asami leans closer to me after hearing this. “And how’s that?”

“Well it’s red. Which matches the lipstick you’ve worn each time I’ve seen you… as well as that dress you had worn. And I guess the name as well.”

That sly little smirk crosses Asami’s face as she leans even closer to me. “And how do you know I’m mother fuckin good?”

“Uh…” She smirks even more at me knowing that she’s flustered me. “Well I guess I’m just making assumptions… I mean the ki- Nevermind.”

“Nevermind? I’d like to know what you were about to say,” she presses with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re a good kisser and I assume you’re good at many other things too,” I blurt out as I thank the gods that the bartender is back with our drinks. I grab mine and take a long drink.

“Hmm, this is my color,” Asami says as she takes a sip. “Tastes good too. I guess the name doesn’t lie.”

“Uh yeah,” I mumble.

We sit in awkward silence for a bit as we sip our drinks. I glance over at her over and over, not knowing what to say. While I seem flustered, she seems perfectly calm and collected.

“I enjoyed the kiss too,” she says almost too quietly. I just barely hear it over the music.

I look at her with my brow furrowed. “It’s just an act though isn’t it? I mean you have to kiss the person cause that’s what’s in the script.”

“I don’t have to. And when I do it’s usually just a quick peck, not what I did with you.” She’s staring at her drink and her confidence seems to have faltered for the first time since she’s spoken to me. Something about her seems vulnerable, more approachable now.

I sit and watch her, taking in what she’s said. If it’s true, then the kiss wasn’t just an act. She was feeling the same way that I had when our lips met. When we were so close that our scents mingled and our breaths became one.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, so I took the risk of kissing you like that. Bolin pointed you out and convinced me to talk with you,” Asami confesses. She finally looks up at me and her confidence seems to be coming back. “I know it seems like I may have played with you that night, but I really am interested in you. If you’re free sometime, I’d love to take you out on a proper date.”

I stare at her blankly, not sure if what I heard was real or just a figment of my imagination. When I look into her eyes and see the interest and hopefulness in them, I realize that the offer was real.

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” I finally say.

Her perfect smile spreads across her face. “Great.” She waves the bartender over and asks for a pen. Once she’s got one she takes a napkin and writes down her number. Along with the number is her name with a little heart after it. “I hope to hear from you soon. But I should get going before the cast gets too out of hand. It really was good seeing you again.”

“You as well. Uh, enjoy the rest of your night.”

She leans forward and I freeze again. Her warm lips are against my cheek and I smile without a thought. “You're a good kisser too. Bye Korra,” she whispers before strutting off past the bouncers and up the stairs.

 

**Museum of Natural History**

“Korra!”

I turn quickly to see Asami waving as she closes the distance between us. I pull a hand out of my pocket and wave back to her. She’s dressed very differently compared to the times I’d seen her before. She’s dressed casually with brown ankle high boots, dark blue skinny jeans, a red sweater, and a white collared shirt underneath. This is also the first time I’ve seen her with her hair up in a high ponytail with a few strands falling out and framing her face. It’s nice seeing her dressed like this and it’s just as stunning as if she were in a formal dress.

“Hey,” I say once she’s standing right in front of me.

“Hey you,” she says with a smile. “Did you wait long?”

I shake my head. “Just got here a couple minutes ago.”

“Great.” Asami tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Want to head in then?”

I smile and nod.

* * *

“I can pay.” I try to pull my wallet out of my pocket, but feel a warm hand cover my own. My gaze lifts and I’m met with a smile and intense jade eyes.

“I asked you on the date, so I pay,” Asami says and I know she’s not going to budge. I let my hand rest to my side and watch as she gets two tickets.

She turns away from the counter and we walk down the stairwell to the lower level. “Okay, so we have the planetarium show at noon, which isn’t for another hour,” she explains to me. “Want to look around this floor for a while?”

“Sounds good to me.” We walk down the ramp and I’m amazed by the size of the place. In the center is the large sphere, which I assume houses the planetarium. The lower level is full of young children on field trips looking at the different displays. Scattered about are little replicas of the planets, pieces of meteorites, and tons of other space related things.

For a while my eyes just take in my surroundings and I’m pulled away from my thoughts when I hear a quiet giggle beside me.

“What?” I ask with my head tilted slightly.

“You’re cute,” she says with no hesitation. “Is this your first time here?”

I nod. “I haven’t been in New York for too long. Just over a month now.”

“Oh, where are you from?”

“I was born in Alaska, but have lived in various places around the world. I was in New Zealand before moving here.”

I walk over to a scale that’s inlaid in the floor and step on it. It reads .0023 pounds and I let out a chuckle. “Damn I should move here. Look at my weight cause of the lack of gravitational pull.”

“Let me try.” I move to the side and she steps on. Although she’s taller than me, she weighs less. She steps off the scale and we go over to read about novas. “Do you move around because of work?” Asami asks and I furrow my brow.

“Uh, kinda I guess. I’m a photographer and if I like the area then I’ll stay for a while. When I went to Norway I ended up staying there for a year because it was so beautiful. And plus exploring the place was amazing.”

“That sounds like so much fun. I haven’t traveled much.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I’ve only been to Japan. I was born there, but we moved here when I was two. My dad brought me back to Japan after high school to visit where I was born. That’s it though.”

“Japan’s cool. I stayed there for a month a couple years ago. The food was to die for.”

“Oh I know! There’s actually a place called Tori Shin that makes amazing yakitori. If you’re free we could grab dinner after this.”

“That’s good with me.”

“Hold on a moment Korra,” Asami suddenly says as she walks away. She kneels slightly down and talks to these two little girls, probably only seven or so years old. They smile and nod in understanding with whatever Asami has told them. They then talk for a bit more. I watch as she and the girls laugh and share friendly smiles with one another. Asami comes back to stand beside me shortly with a shy smile.

“Sorry,” she apologizes.

“Don’t be. What were you talking about though?”

“When we walked by them they were saying that the scale was wrong. So I went to explain to them how it’s what they’d weigh if they were on Jupiter, not Earth and why it was different.”

“Oh that was nice of you.” Asami just shrugs her shoulders as if being good with children isn't a big deal. We look around a bit longer before she guides me back up the ramp and towards the elevators.

This woman floors me to be truthful. In every moment that I’ve seen her and spoken with her, she seems to be perfect. She’s ridiculously talented, nice, well spoken, intelligent, confident yet humble, and she’s good with kids on top of all of that. I have no idea why she’s even interested in me, but I’m not going to fight it. The more time I can spend with her by my side, the better.

* * *

I lean against the back of the seat with my head tilted back as far as possible. The planetarium is so freaking cool. The documentary they’re playing is about dark matter and it makes me feel so miniscule. I don’t mean to let my mind wander, but it does. It’s crazy to think that we are just specks in this universe and that our little lives really aren’t that significant in so many ways. I’m having late night thoughts in the middle of the day and it’s definitely not good.

I glance over to Asami to draw my mind away from daunting space thoughts and we make eye contact. She quickly looks away from me and returns her gaze to the documentary. I keep my gaze on her though `and smile without even knowing. She’s absolutely beautiful and again I think I don’t deserve to be on a date with her. She glances back at me and our eyes meet once more. She flicks her eyes towards the documentary, a sign for me to turn my attention away from her. I reluctantly return my attention to the documentary.

* * *

“What’s next?” I ask Asami as I rub the back of my neck. It’s slightly sore after looking upwards for so long and it seems that Asami has noticed my actions too.

“I wanted to see Titanosaur.” She pulls out the museum floor plan and points to a spot. “It’s on the top floor in this room.”

“Let’s go then.” We walk a bit and I tilt my neck, forcing it to crack loudly. Asami’s head snaps towards me and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry,” I say with a slight blush.

“Your neck still sore?”

“A little.” My body tenses a bit when I feel Asami’s slender fingers on the back of my neck. With ease she massages my neck as we walk through the dinosaur exhibit, trying to reach Titanosaur.

“This is okay right?” she asks me as she continues to massage my neck.

“Uh yeah. Feels great actually.”

She smiles down at me, but then it quickly turns into a frown when she’s pushed from behind. Her hand drops from my neck and she looks back at a man that pushed her. Without thinking I slip my hand around her waist and pull her closer to me. I guide her through the rest of the crowd and don’t even think about what I’ve done until we’ve made it into an area with less people.

I look up to see a slight blush on Asami’s cheeks and quickly pull my arm away. “Sorry,” I apologize as I rub my bicep nervously.

“Don’t worry about it.” Without another word she grabs my hand and our fingers are soon intertwined. She pulls me into the large room with the Titanosaur in it and a broad smile spreads across her face.

“Damn that things huge,” she says with awe.

“Imagine if this thing were still alive,” I mutter.

“Is it bad that I’m glad they’re extinct?” Asami asks in a joking tone.

“Not at all.” I smile at her and give her hand a little squeeze. “Want a picture with it?”

“Only if you’re in it too.”

I roll my eyes at her and she tugs me towards the head of the dinosaur. She pulls her phone out of her purse and slings her arm over my shoulders. She tugs me close and snaps a few pictures of us with the Titanosaur’s head in the background.

Before letting me go she pecks me on the cheek. I’m about to say something, but she’s let go of me and is strutting away as if she’s done nothing. I follow her through the rest of the exhibit in silence. It’s funny because I’m pretty sure I watched her and learned more about her then I did anything else in the museum.

I learned that her eyes are full of life and curiosity. She loves to learn and experience new things. She’s a hands on person and will touch anything if she’s allowed to. She likes numbers and statistics. She’s got a soft spot for all animals, especially large cats. Her favorite color is black, although she knows that it’s not really a color. She’s twenty-eight years old and lives in a penthouse that overlooks the city. Her mother passed when she was young and her father is a successful business man. She graduated from Tisch School of Arts with a drama major and performed in Broadway plays right after graduating. From there she did various performances always in dance or acting. She tried out modeling for a time, but didn’t like the unhealthy beauty standards, so stopped. There was so much about the woman that amazed me.

 

**Tori Shin**

“We’ll do the Chef’s Omakase Course.” Asami swiftly picks up my menu as well as hers and hands it to the server.

“We should split the bill,” I say quietly once the server has left.

“It’s fine Korra.”

“You already paid at the museum and now you want to pay for this too? I can’t let you do that.”

“You can and will. Next time we go out you can pay.”

I raise an eyebrow and look at her cockily. “Next time? Are you already asking me out on another date?” 

“If your answer is ‘yes,’ then definitely.” She crosses her arms and leans forward on the table.

“It wouldn’t be very polite to say ‘no’ especially since the current date is still happening.” I crinkle up my nose. “It’d get really awkward.”

“I’d tell you to pay for your own dinner then.”

I chuckle. “Oh really?

“No. I’d still pay even if you didn’t want a second date.” We both chuckle at this.

“Hmm, that’s very nice of you. But 'yes' is my answer anyways. Saves us both a lot of trouble,” I joke.

“I’m glad that’s cleared up.” Asami smiles at me warmly and leans back in her seat. “So tell me more about you Korra. You didn’t really say much about yourself at the museum.”

“Uh not much to say really.”

I pause as the server places two glasses and Midorikawa Sake in front of us. He fills each of our glasses and then leaves us. I take a sip and am pleasantly surprised with the sweetness of the alcohol. It’s nice and cold and has hints of vanilla and apple.

“I’m twenty-four. Moved out of my parents place when I was seventeen to travel the world and do photography. At first my parents helped me out financially, but then my photos began to sell and that’s how I support myself now.”

“I’d love to see some of your photos sometime.”

“Yeah sure. I’m living in an old art studio in the Bronx and my art’s there if you want to check it out sometime.”

“I’d love to.”

“Pickled cucumber and daikon,” the server says as he places two bowls onto the table.

The dish is simple. It’s fresh and light in flavor, a great way to start the meal.

“So your parents live in Alaska?”

I nod as I chew the crunchy daikon. “Yup,” I say after swallowing. “My dad is the head of Katmai National Park and my mom’s a painter.”

Suddenly the sound of a man clearing his throat interrupts us. “Evening ladies. I’m Chef Kono. I have the seasonal dish for you here. It’s grilled chicken thigh with micro-chips made from the chicken skin with grilled fava beans and bits of red and yellow peppers. I hope you enjoy this and the rest of your stay here at Tori Shin.”

He bowed his head politely as Asami and I thanked him.

The dish was stunning in plating and almost too beautiful to eat. Almost. As beautiful as the dish was, it didn’t compare to the taste. The meat was tender and juicy and everything else on the plate complimented it perfectly. Asami and I spoke a little, but mainly we just ate and savored the dish.

Soon after, a parade of skewers were brought and served with grated daikon. The first skewer was Meltingly Tender (Chicken) Belly Skin, Whole Chicken Hearts, and then Chicken Thigh Fillets. Each was delicious in their own ways and the daikon cut through the chicken’s fatty juices perfectly. The crunch was also nice with the tenderness of the meat.

Grilled Shishito Peppers were then brought out. Followed by Grilled Wild Mushrooms and lastly Grilled Chicken Oysters. The last one was so good and I regretted how quickly they were gone. After that Grilled Pork Belly was served and then Chicken Meatballs.

The parade of skewers came to a close and our rice dishes were served. Asami got Soboro Don (Ground Chicken over Rice), while I got Oyako Don (Chicken and Egg over Rice). We both tried one another’s dishes, each being amazing. The rice dishes were served with chicken broth mixed with miso and an omelet square with asparagus.

“I’m stuffed,” I mumble as I lean back in my seat.

Asami grins at me and pushes her empty dish to the side. “We still have dessert.”

“I feel like I’m about to burst though!”

She giggled at this. “It’ll be worth it. Don’t worry.”

“I didn’t tell you, but you look amazing today,” I blurt out without thinking.

I watch as she bites her lower lip and narrows her eyes. “Compared to how you saw me the past two times, I’d say I look average at best.”

My eyebrows raise in reaction. “Yeah you looked beautiful then, but right now… there’s just something about you that seems so real, so stunning. When you were dressed up there was something about it that seemed surreal. Too perfect in a way. Even now you seem so perfect.”

“Uh, wow. Thanks, but I’m far from perfect.”

“I mean no one is perfect, but you’re probably the closest to it.”

“Korra.” Asami looked at me sternly.

I raise my hands in surrender. “Alright alright. I’ll stop with the flattery.”

“Thank you.”

“Shiso Sorbet,” interrupts the server as he serves the dessert.

The sorbet isn’t too sweet and is super refreshing. Asami was right that I wouldn’t regret eating it. Oddly it made me feel less heavy and full.

After we both finished, Asami paid the bill and we left the restaurant. We stood together on the sidewalk, not sure what to do now.

“Want me to walk you back to your place?” I ask.

She smiles at me and shakes her head. “It’s almost a twenty minute walk. Plus your place is what… an hour or so from here.”

I rub my arm and shrug. “I don’t mind.” In truth I just want to spend more time with her.

She raises an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Penthouse**

The walk back is pleasant in the cool fall air. But what made it even better was the fact that Asami and I were holding hands the majority of the way. While I was too nervous to do anything, she slid her hand down my arm and slipped her hand into mine. It was a subtle move, but made my heart race.

It was almost eleven by the time we made it to her apartment. She greeted the doorman named James and then led me into the large lobby area. It was evident that the apartments were high end just from looking around the lobby. One of the chairs were probably as much as my rent.

“I, uh,” I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. “I had a really good time today.” I don’t know if I should kiss her goodnight or how to really end this date.

The corner of her lips turn up and she looks down at me warmly. “Me too.” Her eyes flicker down to my lips and then back up. “Actually.” She pauses and steps closer to me. “Do you want to come up?”

“Uhh.” My mind malfunctions and I furrow my brow. If I go up what would we do? Was she offering for me to stay the night or just to have some tea or something and then go. Maybe watch Netflix. I know I don’t want the date to end either, but should I go up? Is this okay on our first date?

“Korra?”

I look up at her with slightly widened eyes and nod. “Sure.”

She bites her lower lip before speaking. “Okay.” She presses the button to the elevator and we wait in silence as it comes down. A small party steps out before we enter and I watch as she presses the button for the 45th floor, or in other words the top floor. The doors slide closed and the elevator ascends smoothly.

I scratch the back of my neck as I watch the numbers go higher and higher. The silence is tense and I don’t know what to do. She’s leaning against the railing and glancing around the elevator as she taps her foot impatiently. I don’t know if she expects me to speak. I look away from the numbers and look straight at her. Her jade eyes are piercing and I look quickly away. My pulse is thumping and it’s all I can hear. I look down at the floor and let out a sigh. Sometimes it really sucks to be so indecisive and awkward at times.

“Oh fuck it,” I hear her mutter and in a split second the space between us is closed. She’s standing in front of me with her hands at either side of my head.

I swallow the lump in my throat and look up. She’s so close that if I just lean up a bit more our lips would meet once more.

“Korra,” her voice is just a whisper. “I’m not going to lie. I really would like you to stay the night.” I worry my lower lip as she leans even closer. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I-I just want you to know my intentions.” It’s the first time I’ve heard her stutter like this and it makes her seem even more real. She’s just like any other woman. She’s not this perfect being that I don’t deserve.

I throw my thoughts aside and allow my actions to speak for themselves. She gasps a little as I rush forward and bring our lips together in a messy kiss. She’s quick to react though and leans more into it and her body pushes up against my own. The railing digs into my back, but I don’t mind, not as long as her lips are on mine. I place my hands gently on her hips and then let them wander up and down the curve of her sides.

She lets out a little moan as one of my hands slips to the small of her back and tugs her even closer.

In the back of my mind I hear the elevator ding, but I continue to kiss her and so does she. She lowers both hands from the wall. Wrapping one arm around me neck and the other around my waist.

I take in a deep breath through my nose and savor the smell of jasmine and citrus. The same smell that had intoxicated me when she first kissed me.

Suddenly we’re both brought back to reality as we hear a woman clear her throat. Our lips separate with an audible pop and we glance to the front of the elevator, where an elderly woman is standing.

“K-Katara,” Asami stutters. “When did you-”

“Two floors ago,” the woman interrupts.

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I thought you two would have noticed, but it seems not.”

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes as she turns her gaze back to me. She smiles at me as she wipes her thumb across my lips. “Lipstick,” she whispers.

“Oh.”

We ride in awkward silence up two more floors before we reach the floor Katara was going to. As she exits she turns back to Asami and smiles. “It’s good to see you with someone,” she says softly as the elevator door closes.

“What’s she mean by that?” I ask.

“I’m not one to go on many dates. I’m a workaholic and relationships aren’t really a priority to me,” she explains.

“I see.”

The door dings and we finally exit the stifling elevator. We walk to her door and she pauses before opening it.

“About what I said before… It might have come out wrong. I just meant that I work a lot and sometimes it doesn’t work for people. I really do like you though and,” Asami paused and closed her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh before opening her eyes again and continuing. “I know this is just our first date, but I’m willing to try. At least if it’s with you.”

“Wow.”

“Shit I’m sorry.” She cringes and turns to unlock the door. “I just said things that aren’t said until way later in dating. I’m sorry,” she apologizes again as the door opens and she walks in. “You probably think I’m crazy or something for falling for you so quickly,” she mutters as she places her purse onto the counter and slips off her shoes.

“Uh no. I’m actually really flattered and happy at the same time,” I finally say.

She turns to face me with a confused look. “Really?”

“Yeah. I feel the same way,” I admit. “To be truthfuI, I liked you a lot right after ‘Sleep No More.’ But I just shrugged it off as you acting. And then for the majority of today I kept asking myself why you were even interested in me. I mean I’m just a photographer that scrapes by while you’re an amazingly talented actress who’s made it big on Broadway.”

“I’m interested in you because you’re a good person Korra. I could tell that just from looking into your eyes when we first met.”

Asami closed the space between us and slipped her arms around my neck. She kissed the tip of my nose and then my cheek.

“I want you,” she whispers close to my ear.

* * *

“Kor-ra.” Asami’s body squirmed beneath me as I tried to hold her down with my arm across her stomach. “KOrra! Fuckkk,” she pants. I let out a whimper as she tugs my hair and guides me upward. “Fuck. I-I can’t take anymore.”

I rest my chin on my arm that’s across her stomach and grin at her. Her hair is disheveled and falls all over the pillows beneath her head. Her eyes are half-lidded and her chest heaves up and down from her breathing.

“What the hell did you do to me?” she mutters as I kiss my way up the center of her stomach, between her breasts and finally to her neck.

“Made you come like three times in a row,” I mumble against her neck.

“I didn’t know my body could do that,” she confesses quietly.

I leave her neck and look down at her. “Some people can’t have multiple orgasms,” I grin at her and kiss her cheek. “You’re one of the lucky ones though.”

She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls my body down to be flush with hers. “Can you?”

I shake my head. “I’ve tried, but it just hasn’t happened.”

“Maybe you haven’t found the right person.” She runs her hand lightly down my back and then grasps my ass tightly.

I chuckle as I realize that our positions have been flipped. Above me is the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's doing her usual performance for 'Sleep No More' an emursive theatrical performance in New York. It starts off as any normal night until she pulls one of the audience members into a private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a very very long time that I would add another chapter to this. And I finally have. I found this in my Google Drive recently. I hadn't finished it, but there's definitely enough to publish and be a complete chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy Asami's POV!

**McKittrick Hotel**

I gaze into the mirror as I trace the line of my outer lips. Each stroke is precise and practiced. As I add the finishing touches to my makeup, I hear a soft knock against my dressing room door.

“Come in,” I say as I sweep my long hair to the side and turn in my seat.

“Hiya, Asami.” Bolin walks in, dressed and ready for tonight’s performance. “You almost ready? The crew is getting together for the little preshow pep talk.”

“Ugh,” I roll my eyes as Bolin tells me this. 

Every single night before a performance, Wu the director, would bring us together to give his eccentric, time consuming pep talk. No one liked it, but everyone just let it pass since he was such an amazing director. 

I stand from my seat and walk towards Bolin. I slap and arm across his broad shoulders and smile down at him. “Let’s do this buddy!”

* * *

I want to grumble and tell this kid to back off. That he’s in the space that I need and has been getting in the way all night, but I hold my tongue. It’s part of the job I keep telling myself.

I love this type of work, but sometimes the audience members don’t understand the idea of personal space or that the dances may seem sporadic, but they’re all perfectly planned out. 

I dance on the couch and the recliners and sigh as I rest my head on the man’s lap because he’s sitting where I need to be. He looks down at me with dark eyes and I try to not roll my own. I get the feeling that he’s smirking under his mask. 

I lift myself off the couch and leave the room as gracefully and quickly as possible. I work my way past the hotel lobby with the key collection and telephones. There’s already a little crowd in the dining area and I push my way through them.

I look at Suki seriously as I reach my hand up and caress her cheek softly. I then trail my slender fingers down her arm and smirk down at her. Turning quickly, I leave her side and go to the little bar area. In a matter of seconds I pour milk into an empty glass. I then add some powder, which is just sugar, and stir it. At this point, Suki has risen from her seat, eager to drink the concoction that I’ve created. 

I glide towards her, holding the glass just out of her reach. We dance around the tables and chairs, Suki even climbs onto the tables to perform some of the choreography. She’s nimble as she tries to reach for the glass and I let her take a small sip before I take it from her again.

I nudge my way back to the bar and lift myself onto the counter. Suki follows and crawls beside me, staring at the glass in my hand as I dip my fingers into it. I hold out my two fingers and she takes them into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the wet digits. 

I do this one more time and can tell that some of the audience members have grown uncomfortable, but all stay and watch. This is one thing that makes this piece so special. Even as the audience grows uncomfortable or feels that they are watching something they shouldn’t, they still stay. They’re anonymous. They’re hidden, while we’re not, only for their enjoyment.

I dip my fingers into the milk one more time and spread the liquid over my ruby lips. Suki stares at my lips as if she’s been starved for the past week. She leans in and our lips meet in a soft kiss. She sighs into it and I pull away. 

Without any warning I jump down from the counter and rush out of the room. I make my way down the stairs and hear the footsteps of the audience members behind me. They rush to keep up and I smirk to myself. It’s always interesting seeing who decides to follow you and who doesn’t. Although they’re wearing masks, it’s easy to keep track of them because of their clothing. Some people just sit in one room the whole performance, while others choose a specific actor to follow. Some on the other hand are random and just explore without a real destination.

I open the door to a large bedroom and walk towards the bed. The audience members that are already there part for me, making my work easier. I crawl onto the bed and begin to dance slowly. Each movement is fluid and calm, unlike the dance before. I pull the covers off of Zuko and he sits up.

I kiss him lightly and he wraps his hands around my waist as he guides me through the dance. His movements are strong, but also soft and vulnerable at the same time. As we dance I slip his shirt off of his back and throw it to the end of the bed. His chest rises and falls as his breathing is steady as we dance.

Eventually the dance results in him returning to the bed and I cover him with the sheets again. I get off the bed and open a chest at the foot of it. I look at the contents seriously before pulling out the metronome. I snap it to life and put it onto the bed. The melodic clicking continues as I grab the shirt and a pair of shoes. I go across the room and put them into their respective places. After doing this, I glance around at the audience members and leave the room silently.

The hallway is narrow and stuffy as I rush down it, audience members following closely. I stop at the door that I despise to go in. One-on-ones are usually my least favorite thing to do during the performance. One I have to talk. Two I have to deal with people trying to hit on me and get my number. Three the little room makes me feel claustrophobic and the longer I stay in it the more stressed I feel.

I look around at the masked figures, the only thing that allows me to read them is their eyes. Many avoid meeting my gaze, except for one. Her eyes are striking and I hold my hand out to her. I see the confusion and hesitation in her eyes, but she eventually takes it. I lean close to her. 

“Wait here,” I whisper.

I pull away from the woman and go into the room and close the door behind me. I pull out an empty glass from the cabinet and make sure that everything is set up. I also turn on the music that is set to play. After everything seems set, I open the door, grateful that the woman is still there. 

I hold my hand out and her tan hand is in mine again. Her hands are calloused and warm, so different from my cold smooth ones. I pull her into the room and close the door. Her gaze scans the small room and I lift my hands to her mask. She flinches slightly as I lift it off of her face and I instantly regret choosing her. She’s stunning. Absolutely stunning.

I try to steady my breath as I scan over her features. Her skin is smooth and soft looking. Her nose dips gracefully and her lips are thin. Her jawline is sharp and gives her a feeling of strength. I look down at her clothing and see that her dress shirt hugs her body, especially her biceps, tightly. Her dress pants are no better, hugging her strong thighs.

I lean close to her, following the script. “You look tired,” I say sultrily.

I hear her breath hitch as I pull away from her. Cute is literally the only thing that is running through my mind at this moment. 

I grin at her and point to the chair in the corner of the room. She understands and takes a seat. 

“Do you hear that? Do you hear the ocean?” I ask her and I have to hold my serious expression as she raises an eyebrow at me. At this point I prefer choosing the not so cute and muscular audience members.

I try to steady my gaze as I climb onto the lofted bed. I hope that I look graceful, but doing this in a gown is probably one of the hardest things to do. I crawl towards her and bring our faces close. She doesn’t break my gaze, even with the small space between us. Her eyes are so blue and expressive, even in the dim lighting. 

I trace a finger up and down her arm as lightly as I can. I think she shivers a bit, but it’s hard to tell. 

“You hear the sound of the waves? The rhythm. The music,” I say quietly.

She just stares at me and the lights go out. The music stops and the room is silent. The darkness envelops us for a moment and then the lights snap back on. I take one more moment to look at her closely and then slip down from the bed. I curse the dress as I feel it ride up a little. 

I reach behind the woman and turn on the fan. The cool air blows onto her causing her short brown hair to blow forward and frame her face. I stop watching her and grab the nightgown from the hanger on the back of the door. It’s light and sheer and I attach it to the fan. 

I pour milk into the empty glass and begin my slow sensual dance for her. My hips sway as I close the space between us. I extend my arm into the little tunnel that the nightgown has created.

The woman reaches out and takes it from me, but furrows her brow in the most adorable of ways. She stares intently at the contents as she swirls the glass. She looks up at me seriously.

“Is this milk? Cause I’m lactose intolerant.” I feel my lips begin to curl up, but stop before I actually smile. Her voice is like honey, smooth and sweet. 

“Fear not,” I say, trying to not break character. In truth if she is lactose intolerant I shouldn’t have her drink the milk, but that would cause me to break my character. 

Suddenly this lopsided grin spreads over the woman’s face and my breath catches in my throat. She’s got dimples. She’s got fucking dimples. Can this woman be any more attractive?

“I was just kidding, but if I wasn’t that would definitely not be good,” she says before taking a sip of the milk. 

I motion for her to drink more and she chugs the rest of it. I reach out and take the empty glass from her. My fingers graze her tan ones and I try to not get distracted. I need to focus on my job, not her. After returning the glass to the cabinet, I remove the nightgown and return it to its place on the door. I then turn off the fan and hold out my hand. The woman takes it with no hesitation this time and I pull her up from the seat. 

I know what I’m supposed to do for the next part of this, but I change it. I let my own selfish wants drive me and I push her against the wall and hard. I don’t mean to and the stunned look on her face tells me I shouldn’t have done this. I should have stuck with the script and not pushed her against the wall. I should have just pecked her on the cheek or lips and let her leave. But I’m in too far now. 

I stare at her lips and then up to her eyes. The surprise is gone and replaced with something else. Her eyes flit down to my lips as well and my heart races. She then looks back up and stares at me as if she’s just as affected as I am. 

I want to kiss her.

I take her chin into my hand and guide it upwards. I lean towards her, but pause to make sure she’s okay. She doesn’t pull back or push me away, but continues to gaze at my lips. I let myself go and bring our lips together. 

Her lips are slightly chapped and taste of milk. I hold in a moan as the kiss deepens. I want to feel her, for her to touch me, but she’s respectful and leaves her hands at her sides. I know I’ve crossed a line that I shouldn’t have. I finally pull away from her and go back into character. I smirk at her, trying to hide my true feelings. 

I take one last glance at the woman and turn away from her. I regretfully pick up the mask and return it to its rightful place. I usher her out of the room without a word and close the door once she’s out.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I should have gotten her number or something. Just her name would have been enough. It frustrates me that she just thinks this is an act. That what I’ve done is normal, part of the show. That this is how my night goes every time. 

My regrets fill my mind as I return everything to their places. In the back of my mind, I hope that the girl is still waiting outside the door. I know that she won’t be though. She’ll be running around the rest of the hotel, hoping to find a new character to follow. To see something more action filled or exciting than what my story holds. 

I open the door and frown. She’s not there. 

* * *

I throw on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. The shows over and the audience is gone. The only people left in the hotel are some actors and other crew members. I leave my dressing room and go to the bar that’s in the lobby. Mako is still there cleaning up the bar and I take a seat at one of the stools.

“Rough night?” he asks me once he takes in my appearance.

“I guess,” I mumble. He hands me a beer and I take it gratefully.

“You know, I’m a pretty good listener.”

I lift my head and smile at my best friend. “I know. It’s just that I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Well just tell me what happened.” He opens a beer for himself and leans on the counter.

I tell him everything about the girl and for some odd reason he’s got a shit eating grin on his face. “What?” I ask him.

“We need to find this girl,” he says in awe.

“Yeah… like we’ll find one girl in all of New York. For all we know she was probably just a tourist and will be gone by tomorrow.”

“We could check the ticket records.”

“Mako. That’s over a hundred people and she may not have bought the ticket herself.”

I feel a pat on my back and I turn my head. “You’re too logical,” points out Bolin as he sits next to me. “Hey, bro.”

“Hey,” replies Mako as he hands his brother a beer.

“How about we get you laid? We’ll scout out some hot chick for you at the staff party.” Bolin smirks before taking a swig of his beer.

I groan as he says this. I don’t want to have a hookup. I want her. 

“Or guy… which makes our lives easier since we have more options,” jokes Bolin.

I roll my eyes and look at Mako, pleading for help. “Bo, I think Asami’s only interested in this girl at the moment.” I glare at him now too. He holds his hands up dismissively. “Maybe fate will bring you together once more.”

“I doubt that,” I say before downing the rest of my beer.

 

**Marquee**

“Hey, Sami…” Bolin nudges my side.

“What?”

“Her.” He points down towards the bar and my breath hitches.

“Oh fuck!” I duck down in the booth and the rest of the cast looks at me weirdly. 

“What’s up with you?” I hear Suki ask as I stay hunched low. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t mind me.” Suki gives me a look and shrugs her shoulders. She returns to talking to Sokka and I sigh with relief.

“Really… what’s up?” asks Mako who’s sitting on the other side of me.

“Look at the bar,” I groan.

He stands up and looks down at the bar below. “I see a bar.”

“Ha. Ha. There’s a girl in a suit. See her?” I say… still ducked down.

“Yeah.”

“That’s her.”

Mako sits down and lifts me from my hunched position. 

Bolin tugs my arm and I turn my attention to him. “Go and talk to her now!”

I shake my head. “Isn’t that creepy. Be like… Oh I liked kissing you and I just happened to see you from the balcony and decided to come down and say hi. By the way I’m not a stalker!”

“Come on Asami. You’re obviously not a stalker. You’re at a fucking cast party!” Bolin tries to convince.

“I don’t even know what I’d say.”

“Just be confident and be yourself. She’d be crazy not to like you.”

“I agree,” adds Mako with a sincere smile.

* * *

I grab the bartender’s wrist before he can walk away. “Is that that girl’s order?” I ask him.

He looks down at the girl and then back at the beer in his hand. “Yeah.”

“Do you have milk. I need you to give that to her instead.” I let go of his hand and pull out a fifty dollar bill. “Please,” I plead.

He takes the money and puts the beer down. “We have cream, will that do?”

“Sure, whatever.”

I watch as he pours cream into a tall glass and walks down the bar to the girl. He gives it to her and shrugs her off as she complains. The woman looks at the glass confused and pushes it away from herself.

I smirk as I head towards her. The place is packed and while I near her, I feel a sudden push against my back. My hands fall on her shoulders and my body is flush against her, I try to not freeze up and make the situation uncomfortable. So I lean forward to say something.

“Don’t tell me you’re really lactose intolerant.” God Asami… you suck at flirting.

She doesn’t say anything, so I take the free seat beside her. Without thinking I grasp her bicep and give it a little squeeze. I almost freeze again when I feel the muscle beneath the fabric. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She finally looks away from the glass of cream and her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are just as vibrant as when I had seen them that night. I watch as she takes me in and gives me a once over. 

“You look good,” I say as I look her over as well. Her suit fits her perfectly, but I’d rather see what’s under it. I shake the thought from my mind as she looks at me confused.

“What?” she croaks.

“I said that you look good.”

“Oh.” She lifts her arm and rubs the back of her neck. “Thanks,” she mutters. “You do too.”

I genuinely smile at her. “Thank you. I didn’t get to introduce myself properly last time. I’m Asami.” 

“Korra,” she says as she extends her hand to me. I shake it and when she lets go, I begin to miss the warmth of it.

She glances at the glass of milk and then holds it up. “Thanks for the milk too.” She chuckles as she puts it back down. 

“You’re welcome. The bartender gave me the weirdest look when I asked him if they had any.”

“Oh I bet. Milk isn’t the most common thing to order in bars.”

“It’s actually cream, so feel free to not drink it.”

She smirks at me and then waves over the bartender, who gives me an odd look. “Can you use this cream to make 'A Muthaphukkin Gud Drink' for her. And a White Russian for me. Thanks.”

I furrow my brow and look at Korra. “A mother fuckin’ good drink?”

“A Muthaphukkin Gud Drink yeah. I thought the drink kind of reflects you.” She smiles at me and leans on the counter with one arm.

I lean a bit forward as I speak. “And how’s that?”

“Well it’s red. Which matches the lipstick you’ve worn each time I’ve seen you… as well as that dress you had worn. And I guess the name as well.”

I smile as her cuteness continues to shine. “And how do you know I’m mother fuckin good?”

Korra shuffles a bit in her seat as she avoids my eyes. “Uh. Well I guess I’m just making assumptions… I mean the ki- Nevermind.”

I raise an eyebrow, curious as to what she was about to say. “Nevermind? I’d like to know what you were about to say.”

“You’re a good kisser and I assume you’re good at many other things too.” Korra instantly starts blushing after rushing her words out. I hold back my laughter as I watch her take the drink from the bartender and down some of it. I bite my lower lip and then wink at her when she looks back at me. 

The drink is a beautiful deep red. Which I guess does suit me considering my favorite lipstick. “This is my color,” I say as I pick it up and take a small testing sip. It’s good. It’s mother fuckin’ good to be truthful. “Tastes good too. I guess the name doesn’t lie.”

“Uh yeah,” she mumbles as she looks at the counter. 

It’s awkward as we sit in silence. I catch her sneaking peeks at me and she blushes and looks away every time. Each time she does this my stomach flutters and I hold back my words. I want to say something, but I’m not sure what to say.

I clear my throat as I finish up my drink. “I enjoyed the kiss too,” I say under my breath. I’m surprised she hears me, but she looks at me in surprise. 

“It’s just an act though isn’t it? I mean you have to kiss the person cause that’s what’s in the script.”

I frown at hearing her say this. My earlier suspicions were right about her thinking it was all an act. 

“I don’t have to. And when I do it’s usually just a quick peck, not what I did with you,” I explain to her while I stare at my glass that only has ice in it now. “I didn’t think I’d see you again, so I took the risk of kissing you like that. Bolin pointed you out and convinced me to talk with you.”

I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I’m about to say next. I finally look up at her and her expression is soft and inviting. 

“I know it seems like I may have played with you that night, but I really am interested in you. If you’re free sometime, I’d love to take you out on a proper date,” I tell her with a steady voice, which surprises me.

Her expression is unreadable and my heart quickly sinks. It was silly of me to think that she’d be interested. I still keep my expression steady though and try to convey my sincerity to her.

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” she finally says, shattering the tension between us. 

I can’t help but smile after hearing this. “Great!”

I wave down the bartender that I know I’ve inconvenienced enough, but need to inconvenience him one more time. I politely ask for a pen and when he returns I hastily write my number and name on a napkin. I slide it across the counter to Korra and worry my lower lip as she looks at it. She then puts it into her pocket and smiles.

“I hope to hear from you soon. But I should get going before the cast gets too out of hand. It really was good seeing you again.” I stand up from the stool and it seems that she’s actually sad that I’m leaving so soon. 

“You as well. Uh, enjoy the rest of your night.”

I want to kiss her again before I leave, but I know it’s not appropriate. I’m not an actress right now, I’m Asami. Instead I opt to give her a light peck on the cheek and leave her with something she can brag about later on.

“You're a good kisser too. Bye Korra.” I don’t hear her say anything else because I rush out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

“Where’s Bolin?” I ask Mako as I slide into the booth next to him.

“Making out with some chick over there.” He points his brother out.

“Whoever that girl is, she must be bold.” We both laugh at my statement. Mako and I both know that Bolin would never have the confidence to make the first move like that, especially not with someone he’s just met.

“So how’s Milk Girl?” Mako asks.

“Her name’s Korra,” I correct him with a smug look on my face. “And we kinda have a date soon… hopefully.”

He looks at me confused. “Hopefully?”

“Well I gave her my number and told her to call… so we haven’t set up a date yet, but I’m confident she’ll call.” Or at least I hope that she will.

“Cool,” he says after taking a sip of his beer. “You get a date, my bro might get laid… tonight’s been oddly successful.”

“And you have Wu to return to. Maybe group dates can finally become a thing,” I joke.

“Heh, as if I’d do something that silly.”

“You would if your brother asked you to.”

He glares at me, knowing that I know him too well. “Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yup. This wraps up this fic now :) Hopefully it was worth the wait.
> 
> PS: Personally I really like this fic. I guess it's special to me because it's loosely based on true events. I also think it's really emursive(lol) and draws you in(I can say this about my own writing because I read this chapter as if it was someone else's writing. I had totally forgotten about it).

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just a little fic for fun. IDK about this one really. Also not beta'd, so lots of mistakes probably.
> 
> Are people interested in more? Maybe Asami's perspective? Maybe just a continuation of this? IDK... what do you all want?


End file.
